


Holding On

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyxNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxNoire/gifts).



> Almost immediately after she finished the last book, Kit picked up Scorpius in a new RPG, and my Draco and her Scorpius began to talk. It wasn’t long before this little idea set itself up in my head from their “talks.” ;D I hope everyone likes it.  
> Dedication: To Kit, who keeps me sane and always manages to make me smile. Happy early birthday, hon. *hugs*

Some people might think our family depraved. They might think that I force my son to capitulate to my every whim. The truth is, he has always welcomed me eagerly; happily, even. It was not Narcissa who was in my bed the night I returned to stay, but our son. Never have I had a better welcome home.

He and I are alike in many respects. So why it shocked me the night Scorpius walked in on us and had a tantrum that he was being neglected, I will never know. But I digress. Let me start at the beginning.

Draco and I had been enjoying a nice glass of brandy in his bedroom, and Draco, as he usually did, had sprawled across my lap after finishing the dregs from his own glass, his hand winding in my hair as it often did. I had been about to ask him why he had never seen fit to grow out his own when the door swung open unceremoniously, and Scorpius had stormed in.

“This is why you couldn’t come tuck me in, father? You had to play with grandfather?”

I raised an eyebrow, at this. The boy was certainly old enough to tuck himself in, and I shot a glance at my son, who pointedly avoided my gaze. Still, this was not my fight, so I kept my opinions to myself. I could hardly blame him if he were doing the same as I had. . When Draco had been younger than this, he and I had begun having sex. First just touching, then blowjobs, and then more. It did seem to me, though, that Draco needed to take a stronger hand with his boy, if this was how the child treated him.

At fifteen, Scorpius was still scrawny, but was beginning to lose a bit of the coltishness of his early teen years. Very little of my own features stood out in him, aside from the cornsilk hair for which our family is known. Nor did he look entirely like Draco, the Black features that were so prominent in my son had been overridden by the boy’s mother’s genetic stock. He was a beautiful boy, but I’d never seen him as anything more than my son’s child until that night. Afterwards…well, that is another tale.

As it was, I watched while Draco and his son argued. Or rather, Scorpius ranted and Draco fumed. Finally, I rolled my eyes and said, “Draco, perhaps you should simply invite the boy to join us? Or would that be too difficult for you?”

Draco’s eyes shot towards me, wide with shock. “Father? You aren’t suggesting…?”

“And why not? Would it be so different from what I do with you? Or, I might add, what you apparently do with him?” I shot a glance at the boy, who, while shocked himself, looked surprisingly pleased at the suggestion.

“Father, he is a child…”

“And older than you the first time you came to my bed. Or is it that you would rather not share me with him?” I asked him with a smirk. My son is very territorial, and I had a feeling that keeping the two of us separate was his way of keeping each of us to himself.

“Father…” Scorpius started, but Draco cut him off with a wave, then turned to me.

“He is my son, father, not yours. And, as you have so often said, I am the one who should raise him as I see fit. That means no interference from you,” he growled.

“And when the boy marries, Draco? What will you do then, hm?” I saw Scorpius make a face at the idea, but for now, I had more important matters to consider. Apparently my son had not entirely thought this through.

“I have talked to him about fulfilling his duties, father.”

“But have you thought about what it will mean to you, Draco?” I asked him, one brow raised as I waited for him to respond.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

I sighed. “Draco, you must admit, it will be difficult for you to let him make his own choice. I myself had many misgivings about the woman you chose to marry…”

“Mellisande was a perfect lady, and…”

“And I had difficulty backing off and letting you make your own choice. Do you wish to make the same mistake, Draco?”

“But you and I are just fine, father. And Mel and I…”

“Were a good match,” I agreed, “but I still wished to have you in my bed, even though you belonged in hers.” Mellisande had had a good head on her shoulders. It had calmed Draco considerably. But it had not made staying away from my son any easier for me. That was no longer an issue, as she had died a few years before from a sudden wasting disease. It had devastated both my son and his boy, and even I hadn’t simply been able to be pleased at the thought of having Draco to myself once more.

“Well, that won’t happen with Scorpius and I, father,” Draco said, his chin raising the way it always did when he knew he was wrong.

Scorpius was watching us avidly, and I could see a flash of stubborn assurance pass across his face, but focused my attention on Draco for now. “Won’t it? You won’t hate that he must be in her bed more than yours? That she is the one allowed to touch him in public? That she will hug him and kiss him in front of you without thought?”

I could see Draco’s jaw clench at the image, and his eyes glinted. “I will manage, as I always have, father.”

“You mean that you will storm and rage and do your best to chase the poor girl from the Manor so that she is no longer a threat to you.”

“I wouldn’t…!”

But Scorpius interrupted before he could continue with his denial. “Father knows that I have no interest in any woman, aside from having an heir, grandfather.”

The statement was hardly a surprise. Draco had said something similar at almost the same age. But Scorpius needed to understand something. “And when people learn you have more interest in family members than your wife, and take your child from you?”

“They wouldn’t dare!” he told me, scowling.

Even when our name still carried a good deal of weight in the Wizarding world, when my power had been at its height, I would never have assumed such a thing, no matter what my reasons. “Scorpius, one cannot rely on money or position to keep people from talking these days. Caution is always recommended. One misstep could lead us to even greater losses than those we took during the last days of the war. Is that what you want?”

Before Scorpius could protest more, Draco turned to his son and took him in his arms. “You mean too much to me to lose you, Scorpius, but father is right. We must be careful if we are to keep what we have.”

Scorpius scowled. “I won’t let anyone separate us, father. Not ever.”

“If people were to learn the things you do with your father, you might not be given a choice, Scorpius,” I told him before Draco could respond. I turned to Draco. “Do you understand now, Draco?”

The look on Draco’s face spoke far better than the nod he gave me. “So then what do you suggest, father?” he asked. I could tell he had some idea in mind that seemed to thoroughly displease him, but he kept it to himself.

I said before Scorpius could protest again. “I would suggest that you encourage him to experiment with others as well. _Carefully_. Isn't it best to start with a family member who knows your secret?” I added with a smirk.

Draco snorted at that, but even as he did, there was a smile on his lips that he couldn’t quite hide.

Scorpius glanced from my son’s face to mine and back. “Father?” He was obviously not entirely certain what to think. Then Draco pulled him close, drawing him into a soft kiss of the sort that few sons tended to share with their fathers. Scorpius leaned into the kiss, his hands settling on Draco’s shoulders.

By the way Draco’s hands settled on his son; one gripping a hip, the other curled in the soft curls at the base of Scorpius’s scalp, his grip possessive and protective, I knew for certain that my admonition had come none too soon. Draco hated being denied anything he wanted, and the idea of sharing Scorpius was not going to be simple to get him to accept, even if he seemed as though he would try.

I stepped forward to stroke a hand over my son’s back, and he pulled back from his son, looking up at me. For a moment, he seemed undecided, then turned his face better to kiss me. “I trust you, father,” Draco whispered to me.

I said nothing, but turned to Scorpius, who was watching me warily, obviously uncertain how to approach this. I smiled at him, then gently pulled his chin up so that our lips met, and he sighed, his breath brushing across my lips. Taking advantage of the way his lips parted, I pressed my tongue inside his mouth, pulling him closer, my hand sliding down his back to rest at his waist before I pulled away. The look on his face was one of pleased astonishment, and he leaned forward to kiss me again, but I held a hand up, then turned to Draco.

“Go relax. Give Scorpius and myself a chance to get to know each other.” It would also test Draco’s resolve in this. If he could not handle the two people he loved most in the world touching each other, his likelihood of controlling himself around others would be slim to nil.

Draco met my eyes for a long moment, then sighed and nodded, moving across the room to settle on the bed where he would still have a good view of the two of us together.

Once he was settled, I turned back to Scorpius and led him to the couch, sitting down, then pulling the boy onto my lap. He was quick to lean in and kiss me again, far more confident after one kiss than his father had been. I sat back and let Scorpius control the kiss, my hands moving up and down his back as he explored my mouth.

When the boy pulled back, my fingers moved to undo the buttons of his silk nightshirt, pulling it off, then leaning forward to run my lips down his neck. Draco had always been a very responsive boy, but even as Scorpius began to react, I could tell that he was far more controlled than my son, though I was not entirely sure if that was because he was being cautious where Draco had never felt the need, or simply because he took more after myself.

I explored Scorpius’s neck and shoulders for a few moments, then pulled back to see how the boy was doing, sparing a quick glance towards Draco as well. Draco seemed barely in control of himself, but that was nothing new, and he looked as though he were at least partially enjoying what he saw, so I turned my attention back to his son. Scorpius’s eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed. He might not have made much noise, but he had obviously quite enjoyed what I had been doing. Apparently he was as easily affected as his father. He simply didn’t show it as easily. That was when I knew I was truly going to enjoy this.

I’d kept to kisses and soft nibbles at first, but now I began nipping harshly at the boy’s skin. He let his head fall back, and a moan escaped him. I grinned, then pulled him even closer, with my hands on his arse, encouraging him to grind against me, which he did without hesitation. Still, I wanted to give Draco a proper show, and he wouldn’t be able to see much this way, so I whispered, “Turn around. Show your father how much you’re enjoying this, Scorpius.”

Grey eyes blinked up at me owlishly for a moment before he shifted in my lap so that he was facing his father, and leaned back against my chest as I reached down to stroke his very interested cock. At my touch, he began to whimper, and I could see Draco shift on the bed, licking his lips as he watched me stroke his son. “Isn’t he beautiful, Draco? How could you keep such a treasure from me? Perhaps I should punish you as I used to?”

Draco looked at me, horrified by the idea, and I felt Scorpius stiffen in my lap. “You wouldn’t dare, father.”

I chuckled at that. “You think not? I can imagine that Scorpius here would find it very interesting…” I gave the boy’s cock another long stroke, and if he’d been about to say anything, it was drowned out by a moan. “Sounds like he agrees…”

“Father, I won’t let you—”

“What? Play with you? Him? Spank you?” I asked in a low voice.

Draco’s breath caught, and I saw him glance at his son, who was still moving on my lap, pressing up into my hand. “I could offer a compromise, if you would care to actually relax and enjoy this, Draco. You know that I would not hurt him…”

Obviously, Draco was still struggling with himself, as it took him a long time to answer. “Yes, father. I know. I’ll…try.”

I’d known he would. If there’s anything I know how to do, it’s to ease my son into an otherwise uncomfortable situation. “Good. Now, you will tell me how to touch the boy, and you can watch as he writhes on my lap. Is that fair?”

Twin moans echoed in the room, and I smirked, knowing that both of them would enjoy this at least as much as I would enjoy controlling their reactions.

“So, tell me, Draco. How should I stroke him?”

Draco licked his lips. “Slow. Don’t let him move too much. If you do…he’ll completely lose control. We want him to last, right?”

I smiled in pleasure at that. That was what I had wanted. Draco to turn the tables on his son. After all, how better to show him that he could be part of anything, so long as he looked at it in the right way.

My hand slowed, and the boy whimpered, shifting in my lap, but I held him still. “Now, now. Wouldn’t want to deny your father the view, would you, Scorpius?” I purred in his ear.

He shuddered, and I could see his eyes open. He glanced over at the bed, where Draco had opened his robe, and was stroking himself through his breeches, the prominent bulge there showing just how very much Draco was enjoying watching us. “Do you like it, father?” he asked softly.

“Yes.” The word was a soft growl, and I felt Scorpius shiver at the sound. Draco’s eyes were slits now. “Faster, father. Bring him just to the edge.” His voice was husky, and he had eyes only for Scorpius. It was an unusual occurrence for him to be ignoring me so easily when we were together, but I complied. After all, I made the rules; it seemed silly to object to them now.

My hand sped up, and soon, Scorpius was rocking forward into my hand, his moans growing higher, his voice breaking slightly as his body arched against me, so I stilled my hand once more, petting him gently and kissing his neck. My eyes were on Draco, though, who’d pushed his breeches down, and now sat, legs spread, his hand stroking over his own cock. “And now, Draco?” I asked him, my lips brushing Scorpius’s skin and making him cry out even more.

Draco’s voice was breathless when he answered. “He…needs to come. I…could…”

“No. Not yet.”

“Father…”

“Draco, I thought you agreed. You speak, and I will do. But no touching. Not yet.”

Visibly repressing a glare, Draco nodded. “He needs to be…taken.”

The boy whimpered, squirming in my lap, pressing against my erection. To suppress the groan that rose in me, I nipped at the boy’s neck. “Still, Scorpius. Soon enough.” I glanced at Draco. “And how would you suggest that I do that, Draco?”

Even from where we sat, some distance from Draco’s bed, I could see how dark his eyes had gone. He was breathing shallowly, and licked his lips before responding. “Stretch him. Slowly. Make him need it. Before…”

“Before...?” I asked him softly.

“Before you take him,” he finally managed, his voice half frustration, half lust.

Scorpius whimpered again, grinding back against me once more, but I stilled him. “Turn to face me, and get up on your knees.”

His movements were awkward and clumsy with need, but he persisted until he rested as I had requested, his face buried in my shoulder. “Please, grandfather…” he moaned into the brocade of my robe.

I was happy to comply. I summoned the lube from beside Draco’s bed where he kept it, then proceeded to stroke a slicked finger over the boy’s fluttering hole. My eyes saw only Draco as he watched every movement of my fingers. Not until the boy was fucking himself on my fingers did I pull them free, my hands going to his hips to keep him from grinding against me.

“And now?” I asked Draco, my own voice showing just how far gone I was myself, somewhere beyond a purr.

Finally, Draco’s eyes rose to meet mine. I could see that he was barely restraining himself. “Fuck him,” he growled, the lust in his voice drowning out the frustration I could still see burning there.

I kept my eyes on Draco as I opened my trousers, then pulled Scorpius down onto my cock. Hot, tight heat surrounded me, Scorpius’s cries muffled in my robe. “I see why you are greedy with his attentions,” I panted softly. “He is so delicious. Should I turn him so you can see his face, Draco? So you can see the pleasure I am giving him?” That drew a whine from the boy in my arms, and a groan from my son.

“Father, please…” Draco’s voice was shaking, and I knew I would not be able to restrain him for much longer.

Still, I couldn’t resist one last torment. “That is hardly an answer, Draco. Did you not want to see him, then?”

“You know I do,” he said bitterly.

“Then tell me. Tell him.”

“Yes. I want to see him. I want to watch as he draws closer, then I want to kneel in front of him, take him in my mouth, and taste him as he comes. As you make him come,” he said, finally looking up to meet my gaze once more.

I nodded, then pulled up Scorpius’s chin and kissed him. “Shall we show your father how much you need him?”

He moaned, then pressed against me, pulling a groan from me. “Please…need you both.” Oh, yes. He was definitely a Malfoy.

I helped the boy shift on my lap, and we both shuddered as he pulled away from my cock before settling on it once more, grinding back against me, his head falling back onto my shoulder.

Once the two of us had readjusted, my gaze turned to Draco once more. I began to nibble at the boy’s exposed neck, causing him to writhe even more, crying out as my hand moved to stroked him, watching as Draco’s eyes followed its progress up and down his son’s shaft. “Is this what you wanted?” I asked him. I knew I wouldn’t be able to taunt him much longer, but I had to have one more moment where I could control them both before I let Draco do as he wished.

Draco swallowed thickly, nodding for a second, then changing his mind and shaking his head. “Please, father. He needs…”

“ _He_ needs, Draco? Or _you_ need?”

Narrow grey eyes met mine. “Fine. I need. Does that make you happy, father? To torment me this way?”

I gave him the honest truth. “No. But it does please me to see you needing us so much. Come and show me. Show us.”

Draco quickly moved across the room and dropped to the floor in front of us, his fingers curling around Scorpius’s hip. I watched as he took Scorpius into his mouth, then slowly ground up into my grandson, who gasped, arching between us. “Ohgod…father!” I could tell the boy was close to the edge, so I stroked my fingers over his nipples, and with a wail, he went rigid in my lap, then sagged back against me, moaning.

I watched as Draco pulled back, then settled beside me, pulling me into a kiss. I felt Scorpius shift and moaned when I pulled back to see that he’d bent down to take Draco’s cock in his mouth. And when the boy began to clench around my cock, what could I do but grasp his hips and grind up into him once more.

The view of Scorpius was blocked again when Draco moved to kiss me again, and his moan as he came triggered my own orgasm.

It was a long time before any of us moved after that. Scorpius, as young as he was, was the first of us to recover, and shifted off my lap to drape himself between us. “Mmm…that was incredible.”

“Of course it was. Perhaps we should move this to the bed, where we can all be more comfortable?” I asked.

“No. Scorpius isn’t allowed. And I don’t think…”

“Good lord, Draco, don’t start that now. The three of us are exhausted, and the boy is hardly going to get ideas from a single night in your bed.” The truth was, he probably would. But right now, I didn’t care to argue it. “Now let’s go get comfortable.”

Scorpius looked as though he wanted to cheer, but managed to contain himself. Instead, he jumped up, then crawled into his father’s bed, settling in the center as I’d been rather certain he would do. We followed more slowly after cleaning ourselves off, then settled on either side of him. I noticed that Draco was quick to spoon up behind him, despite the checked protest.

“Can we do this again tomorrow, grandfather?”

“Can, yes. May…well…for that you might need to speak with your father, first.” I smirked as both of them made faces. “Sleep well,” I said, then closed my eyes and settled into sleep, quite glad that Draco had not been a twin. One of him was bad enough. If I’d had to deal with two of them when he was young, likely I’d have died of a heart attack before the end of the war. Still, at least now that Scorpius was old enough, I could share in the fun there. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep, knowing this summer was likely going to be filled with that sort of discovery.


End file.
